disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Hairy Christmas
"Hairy Christmas" is the thirty-seventh episode of the Disney Channel animated series American Dragon: Jake Long. It is the sixteenth episode of the show's second season, and the show's Christmas episode. Plot On Christmas Eve, Fu Dog tells a story of two magical creatures who were not having a jolly holiday: a baby sasquatch that has been separated from its family and Jake, who is fed up with his family's embarrassing holiday traditions. Unfortunately, the sasquatch accidentally not only gets the public's attention, but that of Rotwood, who is determined to capture it. Jake's parents took Jake and Haley to the mall where Brad saw Jake on Santa's lap. Overwhelmed with embarrassment, Jake told his family that all he wanted for Christmas was to be free from his "family and their whack traditions". Meanwhile, Trixie is also upset because her dad's plane in Greenland is frozen in ice, and he won't be able to make it home for Christmas. Spud found out about the sasquatch and told Jake about it. Jake ran outside to find it, but was confronted by Huntsboys 88 and 89 as they comically chased the sasquatch but only succeeded in getting hurt. Jake, Trixie, and Spud followed the sasquatch back to the mall where Jake confronted his parents once again before resuming the chase. Little did they know, 88 and 89 were also at the mall looking for a present for the Huntsman, and 88 could not decide between a stuffed bunny and an Easy Bake Oven until they saw the sasquatch. Jake chases the sasquatch to where the mayor is lighting the tree, which the baby climbs up. Rotwood follows but loses his balance when the lights turned on. In dragon form, Jake flies up to the tree as Rotwood falls, and 88 and 89 fly by with a Hunts-vehicle, snatching up the baby. Rotwood lands safely on a giant Christmas present box as Jake makes ready to go after the Huntsboys, but the sasquatch's family shows up, very angry. Spud tries to distract them by skating as Jake leaves, but is unsuccessful. Thinking quickly, Trixie wraps her white coat into a bundle, saying it's the baby, prompting the group of sasquatches into chasing after her. Jake quickly catches up to the Huntsboys. Huntsboy 89 captures him in a net, but out of excitement of that success, he loses control of the vehicle. They crash into a theater where people are performing a Christmas pageant. Jake frees himself from the net, only to be swept up as a part of the pageant as a female Santa dancer, with a Santa skirt and everything, while the Huntsboys leave with the baby. After a couple moments, Jake gets away, flying as fast as he can to catch up, but crashes into Trixie and Spud as 88 and 89 load onto a Hunts-copter just as the sasquatch herd shows up. Jake and the herd both try to attack the copter, but are hit with a stun ray. Things are then left to Spud. He pulls out a loaf of fruitcake and hurls it at the Hunts-copter, causing it to spin out of control with 88 and 89 holding on for dear life. The baby sasquatch is safely reunited with its family. The baby gives Jake its special rattle, and Jake realizes Christmas is not about the parties or the presents; it's about being with family. Trixie woke up the next morning to find her dad had managed to make it home for the holidays. Trixie was delighted but also confused as to how he got home. He was a bit confused himself, explaining that something came over and melted away all the ice and joked about Santa's reindeer breathing fire. Trixie, knowing who really did it, said to herself, "Thanks, Jakie!" At Jake's house, he gets to place the star on top of their tree. He seems to be fine with his family's traditions – that is, until his father starts listening to their new Christmas record. Fu then finishes the story while drinking eggnog. Trivia *Fu Dog narrating the Christmas special and waddling through the snow are a nod to Sam the Snowman from . *Haley is the only Long member not wearing antlers. *It is revealed that Jake not only protects magical creatures, but he rescues humans too. External links * Christmas Specials Wiki: Category:Television episodes Category:American Dragon: Jake Long episodes Category:Christmas productions